deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dragon King's Son Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link)
Description Dragon Prince V Dinosaur Prince V Crocodile Prince! Which Royal hero can claim to be the best? Interlude Wiz: We've had Akihiro fight many, many, many, many people. But now he's up against one of his toughest challenges. Or was Sayaka his toughest challenge? Natsu? Mionzi? Rayquaza? Thomas Chukbley? I'm not too sure. Boomstick: Now, we're pitting him up against the two other princes of The Dragon King's Son. Wiz: Are three combatants are, Akihiro Dragoscale, the Dragon Prince. Boomstick: Aoyama, the Dinosaur Prince, and Andrew, the Crocodile Prince. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Akihiro Dragoscale Wiz: Earth, our planet, has been known to have many secrets. Whether it be a new species of animal or new type of element, people don't know about most of it. But, did you know, we also have Dragons? Deep underground is a kingdom like no other. The Dragon Kingdom. It weird though... It's underground yet you can see sky and sun. Maybe it's in its own dimention? We'll never know. Boomstick: Anyways, the Dragon King, or King Dragoscale, had two children. Akihiro Dragoscale and Rukia Dragoscale. Akihiro was soon cast away for unknown reasons. He ended up with foster parents. Rose foster parents had a child of their own, Akira. Akira was beaten, so when Akihiro was six, he ran away to his uncle's house, bringing along his newborn baby step sister. Now fifteen years old, Akihiro had begun to find out about his real self. A demon king by the name of Mephistopheles wanted to destroy everything to do with the Dragon Kingdom, Akihiro included. Wiz: Fearing this, his sister Rukia sent out to find Akihiro and rescue him. After a while of disbelief, Akihiro finally gave in. He set out to the Dragon Kingdom, and was reunited with his father. His father knew Akihiro had to train, so, Akihiro was gifted with the Ryū Ken, also known as the Dragon Sword. This sword strikes fear into almost all of its opponents, and you can see why. The hilt is blood red, with the blade looking like its make of fire. I think everyone would be scared of that thing. Akihiro has a load of abilities with his sword. Flame Wave has has Ryū Shoot a wave of burning hot energy. Flare Spin has Akihiro spin around, shooting giant orange shock waves out of his sword. This causes decent damage, and can be shot twice in a row. After two shots, Akihiro must wait ten seconds until he can shoot two more. Energy Twirl has Akihiro twirls around creating damaging energy waves around Akihiro, like aura. Boomstick: Slashing is not Ryū Ken's only ability. If it gets lost, Akihiro can simply call its name, and it will return back to its sheath, which is very useful. And that's STILL not its only use. Yelling "Dragon Beam" shoots a orange beam from the sword. But NO, this beam is NOT made of fire. It is simply energy. This beam can easily blast through things like metal. When at extremely low health, Akihiro will shoot the Super Dragon Beam. This beam is GIGANTIC, and can easily blast through multiple towers and buildings! This beam could kill anyone. This beam easily Akihiro's finishing move. Wiz: Akihiro is no normal 15 year old boy, if that wasn't already obvious. He has dropped onto a mountain from 30 high, and was still able to fight! He can survive extreme heats, as shown when he was super close from touching the lava at the bottom of a volcano! He also has great reflexes. Aquilary, a ferocious bird 17ft long, 18ft wide, can travel at the speed of light. Akihiro dodged several attacks from the bird, even managing to kill it, TWICE! Though he is meant to protect the dragon kingdom and its habitants, Akihiro can even defeat the toughest dragons of the kingdom. '' '''Boomstick: Though Akihiro isn't all good. Sure, he was able to keep fighting after falling feet-first onto a mountain, but he soon felt the pain and absolutely NEEDED crutches after it. When fighting the idiotic monster general, Gigantalus, Akihiro needed help finishing him off. Though the second time he fought Gigantalus, he monster general was killed in a matter of seconds. Though, in Gigantalus' defense, Akihiro WAS pissed about Gigantalus killing his soulmate. Akihiro can only unlock this great killing power if someone he loves dies though. In other words, Akihiro can not get burnt by anything. You can hurt him with a fire attack, but you can not set him on fire or give him a burn mark. ' Wiz: This guy is definitely NOT your average teenager. So, don't get in his way, and definitely do NOT get him angry. When mad, he has the rage of beast dragon. Akihiro: Well, this looks like fun! Aoyama Dinospike Wiz: Aoyama was born an only child I the Dinosaur Kingdom. The Dinosaur Prince, not having any other children, strictly trained Aoyama to be a great powerful King. And he was taught this when he was only a year old. At the age of one and a half, the Dino King and Queen had another kid, a girl named Usagi. Unfortunately, hat the time, the Dragon and Dinosaur Kingdoms were at war, so neither the King or Queen could take care of the newborn Usagi. Only a year and a half old, Aoyama singlehandedly took care of his sister like the King couldn't. Yes, Aoyama is that smart. Boomstick: Funny enough, Aoyama became more of a fatherly figure to Usagi than the King himself was! Aoyama's babysitting was a success, and Usagi grew up to be a very royal lady. Sucks though, as Usagi never got to go outside. Her not being able to go outside made her extremely shy. Back to Aoyama, when he came of age, his father gifted him with the Kyōryū no Ken, aka the Dinosaur Sword. This green blade is one to fear. Wiz: It acts almost the same as Akihiro's Ryū Ken. The Dino Beam shoots a glowing green bra out of Aoyama's sword. This can cut through layers of metal! And finally, the Super Dinosaur Beam has Aoyama shoot a gigantic green bema out of his sword. This beam can destroy buildings! But Kyōryū no Ken isn't Aoyama's only weapons. He also has his custom-made crossbow. Boomstick: This Crossbow can shoot three arrows at once! Aoyama is damn smart! He's so smart that he built his own glove to manipulate the Dino Beam! The glove is called the Hōshasei glove, and when equipped, Aoyama can manipulate his Dino Beam, putting it in his Crossbow and firing it. If he needs to, he'll put the Super Dino Beam in the Crossbow. Unfortunately, holding the Super Dragon Beam puts a huge strain on his hand! Aoyama is a prince you don't wanna mess with! Aoyama: They're alive. Barely. Something pretty powerful must've attacked this guy. And by that, I mean even stronger than Prince Akihiro over here. Andrew Crocotail Wiz: The final kingdom of "The Dragon King's Son"'s universe, the Crocodile Kingdom, definitely didn't last as long as the two others. The Crocodile King and Queen were extremely greedy, and really didn't fear much for war. They thought that they'd live peacefully with the Dragon and Dinosaur Kingdom, but they were wrong. In an unexpected war with the Dragon Kingdom, the Dragon King sent his best Dragon. Boomstick: This Dragon was 50ft long, and was the most feared. The crocodiles were useless, and were killed by this dragon. As the Dragon King was hoping, the Crocodile Kingdom was destroyed. With the kingdom, the King, Queen, and most habitants were killed. But, the Royal Crocodile Kingdom bloodline continued to be passed on. First Royal child born was Prince Clyde, the runaway prince who is now 18, second born child is Prince Andrew, who is now 15, and last child born is princess Nectinal, who is now 12. Wiz: But today, we're focusing on 15 year old Andrew Crocotail. The day of the kingdom's demise, 9 year old Andrew was basically alone, only having baby Nectinal with him. When Andrew was 4, Clyde had run away, so counting on his older brother for help was out of the question. Andrew was attacked by a fearsome dragon and dinosaur, but luckily, he had escaped them both. Andrew's further whereabouts are unknown, or so you think. Akihiro and his friends don't know most of Andrew's backstory, but Boomstick and I dug deeper, finding some things out. Boomstick: At one point, Andrew brought he and Nectinal to a foster family, much like Akihiro's. Andrew hated this though, taking his sister and bolting. Trying to find some form of education, Andrew secretly signed HIMSELF up for a school, using fake signatures to get his stuff signed. When his principal called home, Nectinal just used a deeper voice to keep her brother in school. Everything was perfect, until Andrew's fifth grade teacher visited. Andrew was put into juvenile detention, and he stayed there for a month or so, before he used his escape plan. Wiz: Remembering his past life, Andrew called upon his sword, the Crocodile Sword. This is a magnificent cerulean blade, forged by the greatest of the greats. Like all Royal swords, it was forged by the God of the Universe himself, Diment. Anyways, Andrew slashed his way out, grabbed Nectinal, and ran from society forever. The rest of his backstory is presumed to be dark and gloomy, but as far as we know, the rest of his backstory is just shrouded in mystery. Boomstick: For a while, Andrew pretended to be Akihiro's friend. But then, Andrew revealed his hatred for the Dragon Kingdom. The Dragon Kingdom had destroyed his. Andrew attacked Akihiro's sister Rukia by surprise, then fled. Andrew is a complete anti-hero. When needed, he'll help Akihiro & friends. But otherwise, he is their greatest enemy. How does he think of this gigantic plan? He only got three years of education, unlike his needed TWELVE! Wiz: Good question. The way he got his knowledge is unknown, as he indeed only got three years at school. But still, Andrew is a genius! He can determine the weak spot on anyone, as well as predicting their moves before they do them. Just by seeing a move be used, Andrew can tell how the move can be used, and what the move's limits are. Boomstick: This guy sounds badass already, and we didn't even get to his WEAPONS! Andrew's main weapon is the Crocodile Sword. This sword can shoot strong Crocodile beams, as well as even more powerful Super Dragon Beams. Andrew is extremely skilled with his sword, so you might not want to get into a sword fight with him. Yep, he's already a badass. Wiz: That's not it. Andrew wields the Scaled Bow also. This bow shoots arrows, that explode on contact. Sadly, the explosion is a small one. But this bow still looks cool, and gives Andrew great long ranged if Dragon Beams don't work. Finally, Andrew has the special ability to grow back body parts. He can only grow back his arms, legs, and head though, and the new parts are slimy and gross. Well, the head grows back the same. The downside to this is that if the new arm/leg/head is chopped off, it won't grow back. Boomstick: And don't forget his machine gun! For a machine gun, it's surprising small, and very light. It can also be held in one hand! But, it's definitely the best machine gun around! Now let's see here. Akihiro can beat Diment when Diment is using half power... At full power, Diment easily blows up universes. This means that Akihiro is just about Galaxy busting! Now once we put in the fact that Andrew is as strong as Akihiro, we know that Andrew is Galaxy busting too! How impressive! Andrew is one tough Crocodile cookie. Wiz: Crocodile cookie? Boomstick: It's where you cut a cookie the shape of a crocodile-''' Wiz: -Oh, wait, I don't care. Andrew: I'm ready. So now there's one question left. Are you ready? Speechless, huh? I figured as much... Fight! Dragon King's Royale Akihiro Dragoscale, Aoyama Dinospike, and Andrew Crocotail enter a dusty arena. Akihiro: Hm. We're all here at the same time... Aoyama: Don't tell me you got yourself killed again, Akihiro? You've been missing. For a year! Akihiro: Well, some girl named Sayaka turned into a witch and killed me... Aoyama: Girl, huh? Hope you're not- Akihiro: No, I'm not cheating on Usagi! Now why are you two here?! Andrew: I was looking for you, Dragoscale. Aoyama: Same. I'm tired of your ignorance, and the fact that you go into pointless fights. And while I'm at it, I mig as well take down Andrew'' the traitor''. Andrew: I'm not a traitor, because I was '''never your friend! Andrew whipped out his glowing blue Crocodile Sword. Aoyama then took out his green Dinosaur Sword, and Akihiro with his red Dragon Sword. Akihiro: Okay, let's do this! Fight! Andrew slashed at Akihiro's head, but Akihiro ducked. While on the ground, Akihiro kicked Andrew's feet, knocking Andrew onto his back. Aoyama stabbed downwards at Andrew, but Andrew rolled out of the way. Akihiro and Aoyama got into a sword collision. Aoyama was winning, but suddenly, Andrew tackled Akihiro. Akihiro punched Andrew a few times, and Andrew did the same to Akihiro. Aoyama: Dinosaur Beam! Aoyama pointed his sword at Akihiro and Andrew, shooting a green beam. Andrew pushed Akihiro having Akihiro get hit in the arm by the blast. Akihiro jumped back up, slashing Aoyama in the cheek. Andrew ran at Akihiro, but Akihiro used Flame Wave. A wave of flames was shot towards Andrew. Andrew jumped over the blast. Unfortunately for Andrew, his arm got caught in the fire while jumping, and it was disintegrated. Andrew's arm grew back, scaled and dark green. Andrew slashed Akihiro, then he jumped back, pulling out his Scaled Bow. Aoyama took out his Crossbow. The Crocodile and Dinosaur Prince exchanged shots, hitting each other in the arm or shoulder. Akihiro ran up to Aoyama, spinning around. Akihiro used Energy Twirl, hitting Aoyama and sending him onto the ground. Aoyama groaned in pain. Andrew ran at Akihiro, but Akihiro kicked him to the side. As Andrew was flying through the air, he stuck out his sword, pointing downwards. Andrew pierced Aoyama in the head, killing him. Andrew smirked, then turned around. Unfortunately, he turned around too late, and Andrew was decapitated. Andrew fell to the ground. Akihiro: Whew! Glad that's over with! Akihiro turned around, and saw Andrew standing once more. Andrew: My head grows back. Don't forget, Dragoscale. Andrew shot a Crocodile beam, going through Akihiro's shoulder. Akihiro stumbled backwards. Andrew rushed at Akihiro, kicking Akihiro into a wall. Akihiro jumped off of the wall, and began to fall down to Andrew. Andrew pointed his sword at Akihiro. Andrew: Super Crocodile Beam! Andrew shot out a large blue beam, heading towards Akihiro. Akihiro looked to his right. Akihiro: Dragon Beam! The Dragon Beam hit the ground, launching Akihiro swiftly to the left. Akihiro had dodged the Super Crocodile Beam! Akihiro landed, slicing off Andrew's scaled arm! The arm was holding the Crocodile sword, and Adrew couldn't fight with his left! Akihiro knocked Andrew into the air, then shot a Super Dragon Beam. Andrew was destroyed. Akihiro: Now it's officially over... KO! Conclusion Wiz: That was indeed a close one. Aoyama might've been the smartest, but Akihiro's power, and Andrew's experience trumped it. Aoyama also is the LEAST experienced, taking cre of his sister Usagi most of his life. Boomstick: And after that, it was Akihiro's battle. With better speed, power, reflexes, fighting spirit and a greater moveset, Akihiro had to win. It looks like Andrew and Aoyama got their Royal treatment. I totally OWNED that pun! YEAH! Wiz: The winner is, Akihiro Dragoscale. ...For the 5000th time... Who would you be rooting for? Akihiro Dragoscale Aoyama Dinospike Andrew Crocotail Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel